1. Field of the Invention
The present invention generally relates to clamping devices, and more particularly to a simple, efficient clip device to fasten a plastic trash bag to a rigid container.
2. Discussion of the Related Art
Virtually all human activity results in the generation of some refuse or waste. The sanitary storage and collection of waste is a hallmark of a civilized society. People generally store waste, or trash, in relatively small containers ranging anywhere from one to 55 gallons in size. Plastic or paper liners, or bags, are frequently used in an effort to keep these containers clean, and to facilitate easy removal of the trash. These liners are placed inside the rigid trash container and frequently are attempted to be secured to the container by folding the upper section of the bag over the lip of the container.
Several disadvantages exist with this arrangement. When garbage is placed in the bag, the bag often detaches from the lip of the container and falls to the bottom of the container, where it becomes another trash item. Attempts to remedy this by closely matching the bag opening with the container opening frequently result in bags that split or tear when folded over the container lip. And a bag that splits, or otherwise detaches from the container fails to perform its primary task of holding the refuse placed within it, and protecting the container from soiling.
The present invention solves the problem of pliable bags becoming detached from containers. Broadly, the present invention provides for the secure removable fastening of bags to containers.
More specifically, one embodiment of the invention attaches a pliable bag to a container by locating a clip over a portion of the bag and container so that a gripping section of the clip secures the bag against the container. The clip is positioned over the bag and container by applying pressure to the upwardly projecting grip, which causes the arms of the clip to separate sufficiently to be placed over the bag which is layed over the rim of the container. The clip secures the bag and container once pressure is removed from the grip.
The invention affords its users with a number of distinct advantages. First, trash bags no longer need to be folded over container lips, thus avoiding the possibility of tearing bags. Second, the bag remains securely attached to the container lip at all times and thus can perform its intended functions of containing refuse and protecting the container from being soiled by the refuse. Additionally, the clip of this invention has a low profile so that when it is in use it does not interfere with use of the container cover to close the top of the container.